glitzpitfanaticfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 23 - Storming the Observatory (CitC)
The Super Bowser Doomship took off quite smoothly, despite Tubba's fears. Immediately after taking off, Ludwig and Bowser Jr. had locked on a distinctive power star signal a light-week away. A week later, they were closing in on the Comet Observatory at an incredible pace. The Super Bowser Doomship could travel quite close to the speed of light, if not quite able to match it. This was powered by the incredibly advanced engines that were essentially magic blasts concentrated to give a sustained thrust. While Ludwig said he had been attempting to manipulate the very fabric of spacetime to create a wormhole, therefore cheating the speed of light barrier by curving the spacetime. However, Ludwig was still struggling and could not manage it. So, the Comet Observatory was about a week away at their speed, with nothing too concerning in their path. Ludwig gave everyone a lecture on how Mario had misinformed the entire Mushroom World by calling the planets he had visited on his journey through the stars to defeat Bowser different "galaxies." "Zeir not galaxies," Ludwig had told everyone irritably, "zey are planetoids. Vee are a very advanced civilization, having been able to colonize zee outer reaches of our star system. Zeir is a cluster of planteoids between us and zee nearest planet, vich is vere Mario found all zee power stars. Zee battle at the "centre of the universe" vas actually a battle just outside our star system. Vee don't have a centre of the universe, according to our most recent theories." The Super Bowser Doomship's automated systems helped them maneuver through clouds of asteroids, gas clusters, and right next to boiling star systems that were pouring electron neutrinos, electrons and all other types of subatomic particles that Tubba didn't recognize. However, Bowser Jr. had force Iggy and Ludwig away from a blue star, as the two of them stopped the Doomship to study those particles. "Come on, Junior, how many ozzer times are vee going to be right next to a star?" Ludwig had complained, taking his seat. Junior shook his head in displeasure, looking very much like his father. "Plenty. Considering this damn ship works." But those were the lightest moments of the travel. The closer they got to the Comet Observatory, the more somber the Koopalings appeared. It was apparent that everyone knew what was on the line. They had to storm the Comet Observatory successfully, one of the most difficult tasks to achieve. But it wasn't impossible. Although the fates of the Kingdoms they loved was on the line, the successful overpowering of the Comet Observatory eight years ago by Bowser gave everyone on board a flickering flame of hope that could not be extinguished. The Comet Observatory was staying still next to a planet they visited every one hundred years, thankfully, they had last visited the Mushroom World eight years ago, so they were only a light-week away. Ludwig and Bowser Jr. gave everyone a briefing as they finally began to close in on the Comet Observatory. "Zee Comet Observatory's power stars are concentrated in somezin known as zee "Beacon."" Ludwig explained, as everyone ate a final meal before battle. Tubba pushed away his canned spicy grass plant, queasy at being so close to battle. They had been living off canned plants and meat for a week. While they weren't the best meals, when travelling in interstellar space, you had to make do with what you had. "This Beacon can be felled. Dad and I pulled it off by getting Kamek to infiltrate the engine room, and disable the gravity holding the stars in place." Bowser Jr. continued, as Tubba looked around. Larry also looked like he was going to be sick, but Morton and Roy were clearly embracing the thought of battle. Gonzales and Blizzerd were talking together in low, hushed tones. Clubbette stared straight ahead, her face giving nothing away. Dibby, who was already dead, seemed unconcerned. "We need a group of zee battlers to infiltrate zee Observatory. Get to zee engine room and turn off zee Beacon. You vill meet resistance. Zee Lumas, for all zeir peacefulness, can be qvite vicious if necessary. And if you encounter Rosalina, DO NOT fight her vone on vone. She is zee most powerful mage in zee vorld." Ludwig warned, fixing the battlers with a glare. "You undersell yourself, Lud." Iggy remarked, "I think you could take Rosalina easily." "Be zat as it may." Ludwig waved a clawed hand in Iggy's direction. "Zat's assuming you vant to go?" Ludwig directed the last question at the battlers, who had all finished up their meals. Tubba exchanged a glance with Gonzales. As their eyes met, they hardened in determination. Looking over his shoulder, GB, Blizzerd and Dibby were wearing similar looks. Clubbette, however, spoke for them all. "We'd love to, thanks." Scowling at Clubbette speaking for them, Tubba nodded as Ludwig's eyes met his. "Zere's an issue, however. Vhile vee'll be able to get you in, vee von't be able to get you out. Zee gravity of zee Comet Observatory will drag you in upon leaving zee Doomship, and since vee're in zee magical range of the Comet Observatory, zere is already oxygen and protection from radioactivity and radiation. Zat's not an issue. Zee issue is, you have to turn off zee Beacon before we vee can return you to here. Zee magical enchantments of the observatory will keep running for roughly five minutes after." "Turning off the Beacon sends all the Power Stars flying into space. We'll be able to make a pass and get most of them, giving us a lot of power to our weapons." Bowser Jr. said, crossing his arms as he surveyed the battlers. "Destroying the Beacon makes the gravity of the Comet Observatory incredibly unstable, having lost so much mass. We'll be able to make a close pass - remember, they've lost all power - and then you have to get to us. We'll have as many doors open as we can, and our gravity will drag you in once you get close enough. Any questions?" Not a single battler raised their hand. Tubba hoisted his club over his right shoulder. Gonzales ran a hand through his orange hair. Blizzerd puffed air out of his red lips. Dibby floated in circles, clearly raring to go. GB shifted his weight from tentacle to tentacle, as if he was about to start a run. "Right. Vell, go down to zee escape hatch. Vee'll give you a cue." At those words, the battlers left the bridge, not talking to one another. Gonzales and Tubba took the lead down the hallways, the admiration of the crafting a week ago feeling a world apart. Tubba's stomach was churning, but judging by the looks of determination and confidence on his allies' faces, they felt none of his worry. They had been born to fight, they had been born to be battlers, they fought in the Glitz Pit for a living. But not many of them have fought outside the Glitz Pit. Not many of them have spilt blood with their own hands, with the intention to kill. Not many of them have seen someone die because of what they did or didn't do. They stopped next to the escape hatch, with two Koopatrols braced on the thick, metal handles that would heave the heavy metal doors open and thrust them into space on the next pass of the Comet Observatory. Ludwig had informed them that once they made the first pass, a second pass would be nearly impossible once noticed. A third Koopatrol was watching a panel above his head, identical to the one Bowser Jr. had on his left on the bridge. It was red. The battlers lined up in front of the door as a line, with Gonzales on the far left and Dibby on the far right. Tubba was sandwiched in between Blizzerd and GB. He closed his eyes, and thought of his late father for the first time in months. I'm doing this for you, Clubbar and all of the other Clubbas, Dad. In a split second, the panel above the third Koopatrol turned green. With a grunt, the two Koopatrols heaved the metal doors open, thrusting the battlers toward the Observatory.